Miracle on Caroline's Street
by Kaffy
Summary: A Christmas story based on the movie Miracle on 34th Street. Alternate Universe which will explain itself when you read ; )


Miracle on Caroline's Street  
  
By: Kaffy  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* Thanksgiving Day *~*~*~*~*  
  
The jolly old man in a camel topcoat and matching fedora casually walked down 34th street, tapping his cane as he went. He whistled a happy tune as he approached the corner, noticing the little boy there, holding his father's hand. The little boy looked up and the old man winked at him. The little boy tugged on his father's sleeve and whispered something in his ear. The father shook his head, but the little boy persisted, getting a questioning look from the old man. "Excuse me," the father said, "My son just seems to think that you're Santa Claus."  
  
The old man laughed with the little boy's father, as if he thought the idea was preposterous, then leaned down so that only the little boy could hear. He whispered, "I am." The little boy's eyebrows shot up with surprised contentment. Just then, the light changed, and the old man crossed the street, getting lost in the crowd.  
  
"Awe, man," said the little boy, "I shoulda' got his autograph."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stefano looked out the window, silently watching the annual Kole's Thanksgiving Day Parade go by. Caroline came up to him with a cup of hot cocoa. "How's the parade?"  
  
"Better than last year." He replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you know how much it costs to put this parade on?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"One and half million dollars."  
  
"Really?" Her eyebrows shot up in interest.  
  
"Yep, and it's probably a big mistake 'cause someone's gonna' buy Kole's and turn it into a big department store."  
  
"That's not true, a big bank just came in to saved the store."  
  
"Yeah, but Kole's has to pay them back, plus interest. If they don't, Dad's going to have to find a new holiday job next year."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Santa Claus to make sure that Kole's has a good Christmas season then."  
  
"Caroline? I know." His eyes drifted towards the ground, his whole body emanating a quiet sadness.  
  
"Know what?" she asked.  
  
"The truth. Santa Claus, he isn't real."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
Just then, Richard burst in. "Hey kiddo."  
  
Stefano grinned and ran to his father. "Hi daddy," he cried and hugged him.  
  
"Hey Stefano," he said as he hugged his son, "Hi Caroline."  
  
"Hi Richard."  
  
"So Stef, how did you like the parade?" Richard asked his son.  
  
"Good, so far. Who's playing Santa this year, Tony Codicci again?"  
  
"Actually, they got a new guy this year, a really good one. If I didn't know better I'd say he was the real thing." Richard smirked slightly.  
  
Caroline smiled at the two of them. "Maybe he is."  
  
They both looked up at her like she was crazy, then Richard looked down at Stefano, "You ready to get going?"  
  
Stefano's face fell, which Caroline immediately noticed. "Why don't you guys stay for a little while?" Then she leaned into whisper to Richard, "At least let him stay until Santa comes by."  
  
Richard rolled his eyes, but complied, leaving Stefano by the window while following Caroline to the kitchen. The two adults talked quietly amongst themselves while Stefano watched the parade.  
  
He watched as all the balloons flew by, yelling out once that the Caroline in the City balloon was flying by. Caroline and Richard smiled and watched from the kitchen, but never approached the window, they were far too busy with their conversation. Being too young, Stefano didn't notice the nervous smiles that his father gave Caroline or the way her voice broke slightly when Caroline was speaking to his father. He only knew what he could remember. He and his father had come to America when he was a baby after living in Rome. He didn't remember Rome or his mother, but he didn't really need to. He had Caroline. As far back as he could remember, Caroline was there, watching him whenever his father was busy. She had become a part of their odd, little family. He only knew a little bit about when they had first come to the states, just what his father told him. His father was looking for work, anything artistic, and the job for Caroline was the closest thing. As soon as she found out that Richard had a baby, she let him bring him to work since they worked in her apartment, so he could save some money on child-care. Ever since then, Caroline was the only person that Richard ever let watch Stefano for more than a few hours at a time. Stefano loved Caroline, and other than his father, she was his favorite person in the whole world.  
  
He quietly watched out the window. Eventually, Santa came driving by on his sleigh. His father was right. This actor was very good. His beard looked real, he had a jolly demeanor, and even his complexion was rosy. Then Santa turned and looked straight at Stefano and waved, smiling right into his heart. Stefano backed away from the window, startled, and ran to his father. "Can we go now, Dad?"  
  
"Um.yeah, sure, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to go home."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Caroline jumped in, "You guys are still coming over for Thanksgiving dinner right?"  
  
"Are we still invited?" Richard asked teasingly. She nodded. "Then we're still coming, we'll be over in a little bit." With that, they left.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~* The Saturday After Thanksgiving *~*~*~*~*  
  
"This seems like a pretty pointless idea, Caroline." Stefano grimaced while they waited in line to see Santa.  
  
"It couldn't hurt, right? I mean, look at it from logic's perspective. Say there is a Santa Claus, and say that's him." She pointed to the man sitting on the golden throne talking excitedly to a child sitting on his lap. "Are you willing to bet all of your Christmas presents that he isn't real and that's not him?"  
  
"But I've never believed in him before and I still got everything that I asked my father for."  
  
Caroline sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Just give it a try."  
  
It was Stefano's turn, so he grudgingly made his was up to the jolly man sitting on the Christmas seat. "Hello," he merrily said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Stefano. What's your name?"  
  
"Mine? Why I like to go by Kris Kringle. Would you like to sit on my lap."  
  
"Ok." He climbed up onto his lap.  
  
"Stefano.that's a wonderful name"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So Stefano, what do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"You don't need to put on the charade. I know the truth."  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"That you're not real. My dad is Richard Karinsky. You know him right?" Santa nodded. "He told me how it all works. You're an employee of the store. They hire you to tell the kids you're going to get them what they want for Christmas."  
  
"Hmm. you are well-educated."  
  
"But I will say, you are the best Santa I've seen yet. Your suit looks quite real, and you're whiskers are on real tight."  
  
"Oh well, that's because they're real?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Surely, but if you don't believe me, why don't you give them a good tug?" Caroline laughed as Stefano timidly reached up to tug on his whiskers. She could tell right away that this actor had a genuine interest in making the children happy. He wasn't there for the money. He didn't humor the kids. He honestly tried to get each and every child to believe in the spirit of Christmas.  
  
Stefano lightly pulled on the old man's beard, causing him to gasp a little. Stefano's face lit up with a big smile. "Wow."  
  
Just then, Richard cleared his throat from several feet away. Stefano's face fell, for he knew that his father would not be happy that he had come to see St. Nick. "Hi Dad."  
  
"Hi Stefano. If you're finished visiting with Mr. Kringle, there are customers that would like to see him."  
  
"Ok." He climbed down and went to his father. Richard looked up sharply at Caroline, but she just rolled her eyes and quickly approached Kris, whispering, "Nonbelievers," in his ear, then followed Richard and his son.  
  
When they got out of earshot, Richard told Stefano to wait for them by the door, but not out of his sight, then pulled Caroline aside. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I thought it would be nice if he saw Santa."  
  
"Caroline, you brought him down here to the children's wonderland, to a very convincing Santa Claus, surrounded by tons of gullible children. If I thought it was important that he se Santa I would have brought him myself."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you're sorry, but that doesn't help the situation." He was obviously angrier than she thought. "Whom is he supposed to believe? The myth? Or the Dad?"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, I won't push the Santa thing anymore, I promise."  
  
"Good." He calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry I got so angry, I just remember how let down I was when I found out the truth, and I don't want him to ever feel that way."  
  
"I understand." The truth was, she didn't understand. What was wrong with a young child believing in Santa Claus? Why was it so bad for Stefano to believe in something that warmed his heart? Why, instead, did he have to isolate himself from the rest of the kids his age? She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. She knew that it was none of her business, Stefano wasn't her son.  
  
"Ok.let's go get some lunch." He sighed and approached Stefano, still slightly angry. He grabbed his son's hand and looked to make sure Caroline was following them. Stefano stopped and waited for Caroline, making Richard wait too. Stefano looked up and reached his hand out to grab Caroline's. And so, the three of them walked out together and headed out for lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After lunch, Caroline took Stefano back to her place while Richard finished his work at the department store. He hated this time of year and working in one of the biggest stores in the city as the weekend and nighttime manager of the Christmas displays, including the Santa Claus court. It was stressful, and taxing, but worth it if he was able to get a few more presents for Stefano and Caroline.  
  
He was thankful for Caroline too. True, she was his boss, but she was also his best friend, and willingly watched Stefano whenever he needed it. He knew that he loved her. It didn't matter how much he tried to deny it, he loved her. But, he also knew that she could never love him in return. He only wished that he could find Stefano a mother who would love him like Caroline did, who would also love him in return.  
  
*~*~*~*~* December 12th *~*~*~*~*  
  
Stefano sat, bored, outside the window display his father was looking at. "Dad, are you almost done?"  
  
Richard sighed. It wasn't fair to make Stefano wait for him like this. It was going to take awhile. They tripled their Christmas customers from last year, most likely because of Kris. It didn't matter, it looked like they would be in business for a few more years. "No, Stef, I'm not. Why don't you go look around in the toy section until I'm done, I'll come find you. Just don't go too far passed it, definitely not past the Santa Claus court."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So Stefano took off on his own. He looked around at the toys for a little while, but for some reason, he was more interested in Santa, namely Mr. Kringle himself. He stood behind a large fake snow bank, quietly watching him interact with the kids. First, a boy not much older than himself climbed up onto his lap. He counted out what he wanted on his fingers and told them all to Mr. Kringle. Mr. Kringle smiled at the boy and told him to expect everything on Christmas morning.  
  
Next, a little girl a year or two younger than him climbed up into his lap. He saw her mother lean in to tell Mr. Kringle something. Santa looked a little sad for a minute, before turning to the little girl and talking to her with sign language. The little girl's face lit up like the brightest Christmas tree ever and she eagerly signed back to him. As soon as she was done, her mother graciously shook Mr. Kringle's hand.  
  
As if sensing Stefano's presence, Mr. Kringle glanced over in his direction and winked at him. Suddenly wary, Stefano ran back to the window display to wait for his father. But, Richard noticed that something was wrong. "Stefano, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah." He replied distantly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh." Richard knew he was lying, but also knew that he would talk about it when he was ready. He was done with the display in a few short minutes. He gathered up his work and grabbed Stefano's hand, taking him home.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Later that night *~*~*~*~*  
  
It was well past 11, but Richard had some purchase orders to go over before he could retire. God, the holidays were so tiring. He'd drop Stefano off at school, go work for Caroline, pick Stefano up and bring him over to Caroline's, go to Kole's, pick Stefano up from Caroline's, and work until at least midnight before going to bed to start the whole process over again. He was willing though, so he could get good gifts for Stefano and Caroline.  
  
It was around 11:45 when Stefano interrupted him, warily rubbing his eyes. "Hey Stef, what are you doing up so late?" He pulled Stefano into his lap.  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Dad? Do I have to not believe in Santa Claus?"  
  
"I thought we talked about this."  
  
"I know. We did. It's just that.all my friends believe in Santa Claus."  
  
"What's bringing this on?"  
  
"I saw Mr. Kringle speak sign language with a kid today. And he seems really smart and friendly."  
  
Richard nodded, but didn't add anything. "Plus, Mr. Kringle looks just like every picture of Santa Claus I've ever seen."  
  
Richard nodded. "Well, I've told you what I know. But I tell you what.why don't you ask Mr. Kringle for something you would never ask me for. And, if he gets for you, you'll know for sure."  
  
"That's a very clever idea, Dad."  
  
"Thank you. But now, I think it's time for my little man to get to bed, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." His heart a little more at ease, Stefano stumbled back to bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~* December 19th *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Richard?" Caroline got his attention from across the partner's desk.  
  
He looked up, "Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to do a little Christmas shopping tonight."  
  
"The only person I have to shop with yet is Stefano, and he'd have to come. You're the only sitter I have."  
  
"What if I took care of it?"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"The best babysitter ever."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
He knew it was pointless to continue asking, so accepted. "Ok, I'll meet you and Stefano here after I finish up at Kole's."  
  
"Ok." Caroline smiled mischievously. She hadn't really expected Richard to say yes, but was thrilled that he did. Tonight was the night. She was getting tired of dancing around her feelings for Richard. She loved him, and she was getting the feeling that maybe he felt the same way about her. She glanced briefly at the small velvet box that sat on her desk and smiled again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Richard let himself into Caroline's apartment to find Caroline and Stefano chatting with Kris Kringle. He shot Caroline an evil look. Caroline started in before Richard had a chance to berate her, "Well, if you need a babysitter, who's better qualified?"  
  
It didn't work. "Caroline, can I see you in the hallway?"  
  
She nodded and silently followed Richard to the hallway. His lecture started as soon as she shut the door. "Are you insane? That man actually thinks he's Santa Claus and you want him to watch my son who is already starting to doubt me because of you."  
  
"Richard, he's harmless."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think he should be watching Stefano."  
  
"He'll be fine. You need to get out, and you know it. It'll be fine." She could tell she was wearing him down. "We can check up on him as much as you want."  
  
"Ok. I just don't want to confuse Stefano."  
  
"I know, but I already talked to Kris about that."  
  
Richard sighed. Why couldn't he say no to her? "Ok, but only for a little while."  
  
She clapped excitedly and opened the door. "Ok, Kris, we won't be gone too long."  
  
"Ok. No problem. I'm looking forward to getting to know young Stefano a little better."  
  
Richard and Caroline quietly walked out the building, with Richard looking up skeptically at her window one last time before following her into a cab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stefano curled up on the couch watching Mr. Kringle as he sat in chair not too far for him. "Now, Stefano, are you sure there's nothing I can get you for Christmas."  
  
"But you're not supposed to be real."  
  
"Why don't you give it a chance?"  
  
"Well, my father had an idea. He said I would I know if you were real if I asked you for something that I would never ask him for, and if I got it, I'd know for sure."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's very clever."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
"So go ahead and ask me then."  
  
Stefano pulled a page torn from a magazine out of his pocket. "This."  
  
Kris looked at the page. It showed a picture of man, his wife, a young boy, and a young girl. It was obviously a family. Kris looked up at an expectant young man. "All I want for Christmas is a family. A mom, a dad, and a baby sister. And then, an apartment more like home, more like this one."  
  
"Wow. That's quite a tall order."  
  
"If Santa can fly around the whole world and visit everyone's house in one night, then I'm sure he could get someone a mom, a dad, and a baby sister, and maybe a new place to live. I mean, I already have a dad."  
  
"Well, you do make a good point. I'll see what I can do. Do you mind if I keep this picture?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Ok. What do you say we watch the movie now?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He put 'Frosty the Snowman' in the VCR and contemplated how he was going to fill this difficult order.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caroline was right, Richard definitely needed a night out to de-stress, so to speak. He was grateful that she had the foresight to get him away from work and from being a parent for a little while. It was part of the reason he loved Caroline so much. He knew that she could read him like a book. He wished that maybe she would love him in a different way, a romantic way.  
  
They spent most of the night shopping, but Caroline made him stop in front of Rockefeller Center for a little while so she could watch the ice skaters. Right before they got up to go, she gently grasped Richard's hand. He looked up, shocked, but didn't let go. She leaned in slightly, and he took her cue, gently placing his lips on hers. They kissed lovingly for a few moments before she pulled him away go to dinner. She smiled slightly and they walked, hand in hand, towards the restaurant.  
  
Richard was in heaven. As was Caroline. They were walking hand in hand, enjoying a romantic dinner. They were away from work, away from children, allowed to be with each other, and bask in the other's attentions. Neither of them ever wanted the feeling to end.  
  
It was on the walk home that the catastrophe happened. They were walking, hand in hand once again, and Caroline pulled Richard back right before they got to her apartment. "Hey, Richard? Do you want one of your presents early?"  
  
"Ugh.I don't know, do I?"  
  
"Please, I can't wait anymore."  
  
"Ok, fine." She pulled something out of her coat pocket, a small velvet box.  
  
He looked her curiously, then opened the box. Inside, was a small gold band.a wedding band.  
  
When he didn't say anything, she said, "It's a wedding band."  
  
Richard didn't know what to say. He couldn't jump into a relationship with her, especially a marriage. So they shared one kiss, big deal, right? She was his boss for crying out loud. "Caroline." He didn't know how to finish. It was everything he'd wanted, but what was bringing this on all of the sudden? Before he knew it, his usual defense dawned upon him, bitterness and skepticism. After a few speechless moments, he gathered his composure. "Have I ever given you any reason to think that I wanted to marry you?"  
  
Her face fell. "No." How could she expect so much from just one kiss? Was she a fool? She looked down to the ground, not able to face the pity in his eyes.  
  
"Then why would you think that I would want to?"  
  
"Because I love you." Anger flared up in her gut. "I've loved your son, like he was my own. I loved you getting absolutely nothing in return. I put my faith in you."  
  
He sighed. "If that's true then.you're a fool." It was killing him to do this, but he had to. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.  
  
She pushed his hand out of hers and walked away. He followed her the few steps to her apartment. "Caroline.wait."  
  
"No.there's nothing left to say Richard." They got inside and climbed into the elevator.  
  
"I don't want to lose you as a friend over this." He forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"You won't, but you can take the next few weeks off." She looked back towards the ground. "They need you at the store more than I do and I need some time to get over this. You can come back after Christmas." As hard as she tried to sound unaffected, Richard still sensed the sadness in her expression, mixed with a tinge of anger.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked as the doors opened to her floor.  
  
"Yeah, just wait out here, I'll send Stefano out."  
  
"Fine." He let her go, knowing that he'd probably just made the biggest mistake of his life, but not having the courage to take that step.  
  
A few minutes later, a confused Stefano came out and went home with his father, leaving Caroline alone with Mr. Kringle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caroline sank into her couch and started to rub her eyes. Kris warily sat down next to her. "How was your night out?"  
  
She sighed, "I gave him a wedding band."  
  
"Oooh."  
  
"He didn't like it very much."  
  
"No, no. I wouldn't think that he would. He's a sad sort of person. He's very kind, but very careful with his feelings."  
  
"What I know about Richard and his past are pieced together from little pieces of conversation. When he was in college, he studied abroad in Rome and met Julia. They fell in love and got married. But as soon as Stefano was born, she took off. A few months later he got divorce papers in the mail, already signed by Julia. He loved her so much. He says she was his 'sincere amore: the one love you never have to question.' Ever since then, I've tried to get into his heart. I know he cares about me, but I guess not enough to marry me."  
  
"Yes, yes, he does. He's just very careful."  
  
"Maybe, I'm just scared that he's bringing Stef down with him."  
  
"Indeed. And he's such a good boy. I think he really does want to believe in me. He's only respecting his father's wishes, I can't fault him for that. So of course, if I can't convince the father, I have no hope of convincing the child."  
  
She handed him the ring. "Here, I'm sure that in your line of work you can find someone who could use this."  
  
"Hmmm.I don't think it will ever fit anyone other than Richard, but I'll see what I can do."  
  
*~*~*~*~* December 24th *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kris was walking down the street. He had just finished watching Stefano because Richard was too stubborn to let Caroline watch him. Kris questioned him about it once. Richard was very polite about it, but it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. The truth was that he missed Caroline, and not just the fact that she watched Stefano. He missed being with her at work, missed coming to her apartment to see her happily helping Stefano with his homework. Why was he so stupid? Why did he turn her down? He was afraid. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, she was the first real friend he had. Plus, he didn't want to run the risk of hurting Stefano if it didn't work out. Stefano loved Caroline just as much as he did, which only made him love Caroline even more. But, it also made him hesitant. He loved how much she loved his son, and how much his son loved her. He didn't want to ruin the relationship they had by putting a new dimension on it. Little did he know, Stefano was missing Caroline too. He didn't dare say something to his father, it was obviously a sensitive subject, but he missed her. It left Kris with a lot to think about on the walk home.  
  
In fact, Kris was thinking so hard that he didn't notice the man walking behind him. "Hey. Yeah you!"  
  
Kris turned around. "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"Yeah. You can help me.you're Kole's Santa aren't you?"  
  
"Why, yes I am."  
  
"Yeah. You're the one that took my job."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. I used to be Kole's Santa. You stole the job from me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take your job."  
  
"The worst part is that I lost the job to a perv like you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You like the little ones, don't you old man?" He had a mouthful of spite in his words.  
  
Kris grasped his cane tight. "Of course I love children. It's part of the job."  
  
"No, I mean. you really like the little ones don't you.a little too much."  
  
In a moment, Kris had his cane raised and was swinging at the man. How dare he make something as wonderful as kids coming to see Santa into that. He made the spirit of Christmas into something sick and twisted. He didn't get a grasp of reality until the policeman that was on the corner was handcuffing him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Caroline?" It was Richard.  
  
"Richard?"  
  
"Caroline, I need your help."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kris has been arrested for assault."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I just got off the phone with him. He didn't know who else to call, so he used his call to call me. He doesn't have any family."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"According to him, a man was baiting him, saying how he was a pervert who just like the children for the sick reason. He exploded at the thought of the spirit of Christmas being turned into that and hit him with his cane. A cop saw and arrested him."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"I'm down at the police station, but they won't listen to me. Can you come down?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right there."  
  
*~*~*~*~* The Police Station *~*~*~*~*  
  
Caroline ran in the door, immediately seeing Richard and Stefano. She ran over to them. "Where is he?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
They all got up and went to the window where the bail was normally paid.  
  
"I'm here about Kris Kringle."  
  
"I already told your friend. You're friend thinks he's Santa Claus, there's no way I'm releasing him."  
  
"He's not dangerous."  
  
"Are you kidding, lady? He was arrested for hitting someone with his cane.that's dangerous."  
  
"He's not dangerous unless someone provokes him, unless they deface the name of Christmas. I mean, what's worse? Letting people tarnish the spirit of Christmas by killing his spirit, or letting an old man go home for Christmas and letting the Christmas spirit prevail?"  
  
The officer looked confused. "Do you have kids, sir?" He nodded. "How would they feel if they thought that their father had the power to let Father Christmas go free, but didn't because he didn't believe?"  
  
"But someone who thinks he's someone else is technically insane."  
  
"But which is worse, believing in him as Santa Claus or no one? What's worse, a myth that brings a smile, or a truth that brings a tear?"  
  
That was all it took. The cop didn't want to keep Santa locked up, it would be less paper work this way anyway. He called for another officer to bring Mr. Kringle out so he could drop the charges.  
  
Stefano ran and hugged Caroline. "You did it!"  
  
She smiled and leaned down to hug him. "Yeah."  
  
"Thanks, Caroline." Richard said, towering over them.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm just glad he's ok."  
  
"Yeah." She stood and looked him in the eye. "So. how have you been?" Richard was obviously nervous talking to her, especially so formally. Stefano looked up at them and smiled, hoping that things were going to change. It looked like it might be going back to normal again.  
  
"Good.busy, but good. You?"  
  
"Good. The store has been crazy, but good." He looked to the ground.  
  
"Good."  
  
Just then, they brought Kris out. Caroline walked over and gave him a big hug. Richard and Stefano followed suit. It was then that Kris looked up at the officer. "Oh, hello."  
  
The officer was hoping that Mr. Kringle wouldn't recognize him. "Hello, sir. Here are your belongings."  
  
"Thank you. And how is your son doing?"  
  
"Good. He wishes he would've gotten your autograph, but is looking forward to your visit tonight." He looked sheepishly to the ground.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I won't forget."  
  
Caroline piped in, "Kris, do you need somewhere to stay tonight, you can stay on my couch if you want?"  
  
He chuckled, "Don't be silly, Caroline.I'm going to be quite busy tonight."  
  
She smiled. "That's right. I forgot."  
  
Richard extended his hand, "Kris, it was a pleasure working with you the past couple of weeks."  
  
"Likewise, Richard. And goodbye Stefano."  
  
"Goodbye," Stefano peeped out.  
  
Richard then extended a hand to Caroline, "I'll see you in a few days." They held on a bit longer than necessary, and glanced up to look briefly into each other's eyes for turning to the ground.  
  
"Yeah." They looked at each other longingly for a few moments, like they wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Stefano got a glint of hope in his eyes, but soon Caroline pulled away. "Bye, Richard."  
  
"Bye, Caroline."  
  
Stefano looked up at Kris. It didn't look like his Christmas wish was going to come true. His heart broke in that very moment, but he was soon relieved when Kris looked at Richard, then at Caroline, then looked down to Stefano and winked. Richard grabbed Stefano's hand and went home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caroline came home that night and noticed a note on the floor in a bright green envelope. She opened it up and read it.  
  
"Caroline-  
  
Meet me at St. Pat's Cathedral after the midnight mass.  
  
-Richard"  
  
She looked at her watch. It was 11:45. She grabbed her keys and purse and ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Richard set his keys down after he carried a sleeping Stefano to his bed. He noticed a not on the table, in a bright green envelope. He opened it up.  
  
"Richard-  
  
Meet me at St. Pat's Cathedral after the midnight mass.  
  
-Caroline"  
  
He called his neighbor to stay with Stefano while he went to the church.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The mass was just letting out when Richard walked in. He immediately scanned the room for Caroline, but she was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until after the last person filed out of the room that she opened the door. As soon as she started walking down the aisle, an organ started playing the wedding march. She continued walking up the aisle, confused, to Richard, who was just as confused.  
  
Caroline asked, "Is someone getting married?" In the meantime, a priest walked out, but they ignored him.  
  
"I don't know," Richard responded. They both looked around some more. Then, Richard looked to Caroline. "Did you set this up?" He was confused. It was pretty obvious that she wouldn't give up the idea of marrying him, that maybe she really did love him. He felt his heart begin to pound.  
  
"No," Caroline said, "You did." Her heart was pounding. Was this his way of saying that he did want to marry her after all?  
  
"I did?"  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
They both looked to the priest, Caroline asking, "Father?"  
  
Knowing it was his time to step in, he said, "Are you ready?" And he held out the wedding band that Caroline had given to Kris. "Mr. Kringle said that you would be needing this. He wanted me to tell you that he had it engraved." Richard too the ring and peered at the inscription: sincere amore. They both looked up at each other, questioning the other with their eyes. Suddenly, they both smiled. Richard reached out and gently grasped her hand, pulling it close and brushing his lips across her knuckles.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Christmas Morning *~*~*~*~*  
  
Stefano rubbing his eyes, not yet realizing what day it was. As soon as the thought hit him, he ran out of his room to the Christmas tree, which was covered in presents. But, he was content to guess what was inside each box until his father said it was ok to open them.  
  
He was looking at one particular present, one wrapped in Santa Claus paper, when a gleam of light caught his eye. He turned to see his father standing in his robe. The gleam of light came from the new ring that graced his left ring finger. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Stefano, I have something to tell you."  
  
Just then, Caroline came out, in a robe as well, and said, "What'd you get for Christmas?"  
  
Stefano jumped up and ran to hug both of them. They both hugged him in return, then smiled at each other lovingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Stefano opened his presents, he happily rambled on about Kris and how he was real. While Caroline smiled, Richard just rolled his eyes. "But, Dad, I said I wanted a mother and a new place to live, kind of like Caroline's, and now we're moving in there."  
  
"Those are all just coincidences, Stef."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad, but you're perfectly wrong."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After all his presents were open, Stefano smiled contently. "Ok, I'm going to my room to play with my new toys. I guess this clenches it: he's real. He got me a mother, a new apartment, and the third thing. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for it. But, if I asked him for it, he'll get it for me, right?"  
  
Caroline smiled and grabbed Richard's hand. "If Kris said he'd get it, it's probably already on the way."  
  
He smiled and retreated to his room. Richard smiled and leaned in to kiss Caroline, but pulled away at the last second. "Stefano? What else did you ask Mr. Kringle for?"  
  
Stefano smiled, "A baby sister," and went to his room.  
  
Richard and Caroline looked at each other, then down at her stomach, then back at each other. They both leaned in, smiling, and kissed, content.  
  
The End 


End file.
